


The Old College Try

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Tails, just bros bein dudes - just dudes bein gay, possible overuse of the word 'bro'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Rad spends a wonderful afternoon with some of his bros.





	The Old College Try

**Author's Note:**

> for the "any combination of the above" option for Kinktober, in which I included: threesome or more, spit-roasting, smiles/laughter, overstimulation, dirty talk, and double penetration.
> 
> featuring [Rad](https://toyhou.se/2881106.camaraderie), an adorable chunky tiefling bro  
> \+ four fellow magic college bros I invented for the purposes of this fic

“Yo Rad, you really sure about this, dude?” Steve asks, leaning over to him. Rad nods with a truly excited grin, tail flicking happily.    
  
“Sure bro!” he chirps, flopping onto his belly on the bed. They’re in Chris’ room - he’s a senior to the rest of their juniors, and therefore has the biggest room and the biggest bed to match. And no roommate. That bit is kind of important too. “I know all of you are totally chill and if I freak out or anything you’ll be cool about it.”    
  
“Hell yeah we will bro,” Chris says, jumping up on the bed with him, arm already extended for a high five that Rad happily gives him. “Just say the word and it’s all done with, no questions asked.” He frowns. “Might need a different word though. ‘Red’ is really close to just being your name, man, and hopefully we’ll all be sayin’ that at some point, am I right?”    
  
Everyone laughs, Rad included. “What about just, like, ‘stop’?” Tyler suggests, hovering over by the door. He’d closed it behind him when he’d come in, but he hadn’t moved in closer - Rad thinks he might be a little nervous. There’s a very telling line in his pants that makes it obvious he’s more into it than he’d otherwise seem, though.    
  
“I dunno dude, isn’t the point to kind of overwhelm him a little?” Brad asks, a smirk on his lips. He walks over to perch on the edge of the bed, and his appreciation is way more obvious, his gaze hot as it lingers on Rad’s body. Rad bites his lip, his breath coming quicker already, kind of glad no one can see his dick already starting to get hard against the bed.    
  
“How about ‘safeword.’ Like you literally just say safeword,” Chris suggests. Everyone else _oohs_ and _ahhs_ , Brad giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.    
  
“I think it’s good, I got that,” Rad says. “Safeword. Simple enough.”   
  
“Shit bro, when did you get so fuckin smart?” Steve laughs, elbowing Chris aside so he can join them on the bed.    
  
“It’s all natural talent here, my dudes,” Chris says with a cocky grin, and then Brad pipes up with a “like fuck it is, you live in the library man,” and then it’s just a free for all as they tussle it out, Steve and Rad laughing as they’re caught in the crossfire.    
  
“Come on over, bro,” Rad says, motioning to Tyler through his laughter. Tyler gives him a small smile and walks over to the bed, hesitating at the edge. Rad can’t really blame him with Chris squirming in a headlock from Brad, getting his hair thoroughly messed up in the process. “It’s all good man, they’ll be done with that shit in a second.”   
  
“Anyone who’s fighting in three seconds gets last go at Rad’s ass,” Steve says loudly, and as if by magic Chris and Brad are finished with their mayhem. Steve is far too powerful, and that’s before he’s even started in with his wizard shit. “Yeah, I thought so.” Brad rolls his eyes but settles back down, both him and Chris a bit ruffled but as cheerful as ever.    
  
That little tussle resolved… “So like, how do you guys want me?” Rad asks with a grin.    
  
All at once, Tyler says, “However’s comfortable for you,” Steve says, “Hands and knees is pretty classic for this sort of thing, I think,” Chris says, “On your back, maybe, so your tail’s out of the way?” and Brad says, “Ass up, bro,” with a smirk and finger guns. Brad is also the loudest.

They all look at each other and burst into another round of giggles, even Tyler joining in this time. “Well I counted a couple of votes for a hands and knees sort of thing and one for what’s comfy, which I think that would be, so uh… sorry Chris, I guess,” Rad says, levering himself up on his elbows and knees with a cheerful little wiggle of his ass. “Promise I’ll do my best not to thwap you in the face or anything.” 

“Much appreciated,” Chris says. “All right, now what?”

“Clothes off, buddy,” Brad says, nudging Rad up so he can pull his shirt over his head. It snags on one of his horns but Brad manages it eventually, slinging it off to a corner of the room and gleefully mussing up Rad’s hair once he’s done. Rad shoves his own shorts off and throws them in vaguely the same direction as his shirt, flushing when he turns back and finds everyone’s eyes on him. His dick is already half hard, and with the rest of them still lounging around fully clothed and looking pretty damn casual and not turned on like, at all, it takes all of his willpower not to move to cover himself back up. Instead he just shifts back to how he’d been before, tail swishing a bit anxiously now as his dick hangs between his legs. 

“Damn, bro,” Chris says quietly. He’s the first to reach out and touch, Rad glancing over at him and flushing as his hand runs down his side, resting at his hip and squeezing. “You’re fuckin' hot, dude.” The others murmur agreement, first Brad, then Steve reaching out to touch him as well, Tyler the last to lay a hand on him. He shivers under the exploratory touches, closing his eyes until he can hardly tell who’s who - only that they feel good, and they’re making appreciative sounds, low and intrigued and turning Rad on more and more. There’s a firm knead of his ass and Rad’s eyes fly open, gasping. “So who’s gonna go when?” Brad asks. He’s the one with a hand on Rad’s ass, pretty unsurprisingly, still massaging the muscle in firm strokes.    
  
“I brought the lube, so I get to go first,” Steve says primly, waving the little bottle. “If that’s all right with Rad, of course.”   
  
“You conniving little fuck,” Brad says admiringly. “No wonder you insisted you had everything we’d need, shit.” Steve grins and gestures like he’s tipping an imaginary hat to him as he moves over to Rad’s other side, patting his other cheek. Embarrassingly, Rad’s tail raises right up in the air in an extremely accommodating way, everyone except Tyler chuckling after a moment of surprise. At a glance, Tyler looks too embarrassed on his behalf to find it particularly funny. 

“Yeah, I think Rad’s all right with that,” Brad says. Rad groans and buries his face in his arms, which still leaves his ass raised nice and high for the boys, of course, but at least he feels a little bit better. After a moment even he starts to laugh. It really is kind of funny.

His laughter dies on a gasp as a slick finger rubs over his hole, the tip of his tail flicking wildly even as it curls towards his head, instinctively straining to be as far out of the way as it can. Shit, he hadn’t even heard Steve opening the lube! 

Steve doesn’t tease for long, impatient himself maybe, or just registering the hot excitement that’s started to build in the room. His first finger slides in nice and easy, Rad rocking back into it as soon as he adjusts. Part of him wants to beg for more, but another part - one rapidly growing with each deliberate press of Steve’s finger - only wants to wait, not having any needs of his own, just a vessel for these boys to do with as they will.

The thought makes him shiver, and Chris whispers, “Shit man, give him another, look at this.” There’s a hand cradling his dick and Rad whines, hips twitching between that hand and the fingers buried in his ass for a moment before someone chuckles and the hand pulls away. 

Steve takes the advice and sinks another finger into him, and shit Steve must do this a lot because _damn_  he sure knows what he’s doing. Quick and careful, he stretches Rad open, and soon Rad has to raise his head just to gasp for air as the pleasure of it wracks his body. From here he can see Chris and Tyler, Steve obviously still behind him and probably Brad’s hand kneading at his ass again.

“Damn, look at this mouth,” Chris says, reaching out to trail a thumb over Rad’s lips. Automatically Rad opens his mouth wider, tongue flicking out to run over the offered fingers. “Oh shit, bro, you want something in there?” Chris massages the front of his own pants, the hard line in them thick and obvious. Rad nods excitedly, letting his mouth fall open invitingly. Some people flinch at the fangs but Chris just grins, pushing his shorts down his thighs and jerking his dick a couple of times before he lines up with Rad’s mouth. 

“Make sure you’re letting him breathe, Chris,” Steve reminds him, as Chris eases into Rad’s mouth with a groan, hot and heavy on his tongue. 

“Shit, bro, yeah… Rad’s gonna be good for us and breathe through his nose, aren’t you buddy?” Chris reaches down to ruffle his hair affectionately as he starts rocking his hips into Rad’s mouth, and Rad hums agreeably, making Chris shudder at the vibrations. He does it again with a low moan as Steve pushes another finger into him, the stretch just this side of painful - Steve’s not  _ rushing _ exactly, but he’s definitely not wasting any time with the firm thrusts of his fingers.

“Pull back a little Chris, let him have a break,” Steve finally says, his own voice a little breathy in his excitement. There’s the sound of clothes rustling and then the hot, slick press of a dick against Rad’s hole, and he’s grateful to only be gasping around the tip of Chris’ dick as Steve pushes in. 

He’s not loose enough for it to be easy but it doesn’t hurt either, just a tingling stretch that arches his back and curls his toes, his dick dripping precome onto the bed. Steve grunts as he bottoms out, his hands - one still slick with lube - gripping Rad’s hips to steady him as he pulls out halfway, then rocks back in hard.

Rad moans loudly, though it’s quickly muffled by Chris pushing back into his mouth. He splutters for a moment before he remembers how to breathe, starting to bob his head to match Chris’ rhythm. 

“Shit, he’s taking you so good bro,” Brad says from somewhere down the bed. His hand brushes one of Steve’s aside, pulling at his cheek to reveal his hole, stretched around the slick length of Steve’s dick. “Fuckin’  _ hot.  _ I wanna go next.” There’s the sound of more clothes rustling and then a thick groan - Brad jerking himself off, probably. 

The sound of Steve’s breath picks up, going higher and louder, and Rad rocks back against him eagerly. The slap of their hips together is slick and loud, until finally Steve swears and yanks Rad’s hips back, grinding in deep as he comes. Rad whines sympathetically around Chris’ dick, his own heavy and twitching underneath him. 

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Steve groans, once he’s got his breath back. “Fuckin’ wait your turn man, let a dude have his afterglow.” That last seems to be directed at Brad, nudging eagerly at Steve to move over so he can have his turn. Rad’s happy for the brief break, looking up at Chris with a purr in his throat and sucking now, rather than just letting him fuck his mouth. 

“Aw, fuuuuuck,” Chris says, tensing in a telling way before he pulls out and grabs the base of his dick, holding off his orgasm. Rad gasps and whines in disappointment, head stretching forward to chase him. “Nah bro, I want a turn at your ass too man,” Chris says with a grin, swiping his thumb over Rad’s lip again once he’s calmed down a little - though this time Rad’s lip is flushed and swollen, slick with spit and precome. “Tyler, dude, try out Rad’s mouth. Can’t have you sitting there all lonesome while the rest of us are having fun!” 

Rad turns to Tyler with a welcoming grin, licking his lips in anticipation. Tyler flushes under all of the attention but shifts closer, glancing around at all of them nervously as he pushes his pants down. 

Rad blinks and Chris wolf-whistles, catching the attention of still-bickering Steve and Brad. 

“Dude, you are  _ packing _ ,” Chris says, reaching out for Tyler’s dick - he pauses before he actually grabs it, waiting until Tyler nods before he gives him a stroke. Tyler’s dick is  _ huge,  _ Chris’ fingers just barely meeting around him, and Rad’s mouth waters. After a few long strokes of Chris’ hand Tyler has gone from mostly-hard to extremely-hard, and Rad whines yearningly, leaning forward as much as he can without dislodging Steve. 

“See Ty, Rad here is desperate for your dick,” Chris says with a smirk. He angles him towards Rad’s mouth, and Rad gives Tyler a quick smirk before he sticks his tongue out and licks the tip, a long, slow caress that ends with his head pillowed on Rad’s tongue. Tyler whimpers and his hips jerk forward, thrusting him deeper into Rad’s mouth. 

Steve chooses that moment to pull out of him with a low groan, Rad shivering at the empty sensation. “All yours, Brad,” Steve says, giving Rad’s ass a parting squeeze before he flops down on the bed next to him, kicking off his shorts the rest of the way but not bothering to do more than that. 

“Hell fuckin yeah!” Brad crows. The bed shifts as he gets into position, hardly even waiting a second before he grabs at Rad’s hips and thrusts inside. He’s about the same size as Steve but goes much harder, grunting with effort as he works into a rhythm. Steve’s come slicks his way a bit, making the sound of their hips slapping together get wetter as his vigorous thrusting works some of it free. 

“Shit, Brad, you don’t fuck around,” Chris says, and his tone would be chiding except for the way he’s loosely tugging at his own dick as he watches. Brad laughs and leans down over Rad’s back, hips grinding in short sharp little thrusts that make Rad whine around the tip of Tyler’s dick. 

“Feels so fuckin’ good, I can’t wait to fuck some more come into this sloppy hole,” Brad growls. He turns his attention to Tyler, still trembling against Rad’s tongue. “C’mon, dude, Rad can take more than that, even if it is a monster cock like yours.” Tyler flushes, but Rad looks up at him with hazy gold eyes, bobbing forward so that he starts to slide into his throat. It’s harder to breathe that way but worth it for the way Tyler gasps and shakes, starting to rock his hips so he presses deeper. 

“Brad, bro, you wanna feel him come on your dick?” Steve asks lazily. He reaches out and trails a finger up the dripping length of Rad’s cock, laughing quietly as Rad shudders and bucks against him, desperate for more. 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Brad says. His arms loop around Rad’s torso, hugging him close as he quickens his pace, rocking back and forth until he finds the spot that makes Rad cry out, Tyler hurriedly pulling out to avoid his sharp fangs. Steve wraps his hand around Rad’s cock, stroking lazily and making no attempt to match the frantic rock of Brad’s hips. Rad is so sensitive that even that makes a loud, desperate moan spill from his lips, hips twitching desperately back and forth until his come spurts over Steve’s hand and onto the sheets, his muscles going loose and weak as the orgasm rushes over him. Brad groans loudly and his thrusts grow shaky, finally pushing in with a grunt and adding to the mess in Rad’s ass. The rocks of his hips make Rad tremble and whine, Steve’s idle stroking of his dick sending shivery shocks over his nerves and making his arms go out from underneath him, just barely catching himself on his elbows before he just faceplants into the bed. 

Tyler, flushed and breathing hard, tentatively asks, “Should you guys, um… stop, or…?” 

Steve gives him a lazy smirk, hand still working over Rad’s dick, and scoots up a little to be level with Rad’s head - bent towards the bed, just barely held up by his shaky arms. “Rad, bud, you still got your word, right? Can you say it for me?” 

It takes Rad a second, gasping desperately for breath, but he manages to stutter out, “S-safe… safeword…” 

Steve finally lets go of Rad’s dick and strokes over his back instead, smearing his own come over his sweaty skin with the soothing touch. “Okay, bro, that’s real good. Now, do you wanna stop?”

Rad is much quicker to shake his head this time, murmuring “No, no, please don’t bro…” He gives Steve a drowsy, pleading glance, golden eyes half-lidded.

“Okay bro, no stopping yet, we got ya,” Steve assures him, giving his hair another quick ruffle. Rad grins at him, crooked but clearly delighted. Steve glances back at Tyler, brows raised in question. “All good, bro? It’s sweet and shit that you’re worried, but Rad here’s a tough boy, aren’t ya?” Rad nods, pushing himself back up to his hands - and then almost has them go out on him again as Brad pulls out with a wet squelch, giving a low chuckle as his hands grip Rad’s ass, massaging to make a line of come drip out. 

“Yup, real tough and real fuckin’ messy,” Brad laughs, sinking a finger in Rad’s hole and whistling at the lewd sound as he pushes in and out, making Rad whine as his toes curl, still so very sensitive. “Was it you next, Chris? You should get in here real quick, you’d think he’d be all loose after a couple of dicks but he just keeps clenching down, so fuckin’ desperate for more.” Rad flushes self-consciously, Brad and Steve laughing again as Chris makes his way down to the other end of the bed. 

“Bye, buddy,” Brad says, waving at Rad’s ass as he reluctantly pulls away with one last parting slap that makes Rad jump. Chris knee-walks up in his place, his hands rubbing over Rad’s ass like he’s gentling a skittish horse. He gives a nervous little giggle, glancing up at the other boys.

“You don’t think I need like… lube or anything?” Chris asks, and Brad snorts while Steve shakes his head. 

“Nah bro, he’s got lube and come and I honestly doubt he wants to wait for us to find it, does he Rad?” Steve asks, nudging Rad’s chin up. Rad shakes his head and hitches his hips back, whining and glancing back over his shoulder when he can’t find the hot press of Chris’ dick. 

“Holy shit Chris, just give it to him,” Steve laughs. “Look at this, he’s still half hard for us, let’s see if we can get him to go again before Ty’s turn.” 

Chris nods excitedly, biting his lip, and finally lines up to sink into Rad’s hole. Even as slick as Rad is, Chris is thicker than Steve or Brad, and Rad’s breath catches as he pushes forward.

“See, still nice and tight,” Brad says, sprawling out on Rad’s other side and grinning at him. A panting Rad grins shakily back, moaning as Chris finally manages to bottom out. His tail curls around Chris’ torso without a second thought to pull him closer, Chris yelping in surprise as the thick muscle squeezes him. 

“Bro! Bro, dude, you’re squishing me a little…” he gasps, patting at Rad’s hips until he quickly jerks his tail back, curling it around himself instead with an apologetic whimper. 

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to… Sorry,” Rad says, glancing back at Chris with an apologetic grimace. “Please keep going, I’ll stop, promise…” 

“Yeah, it’s - it’s cool buddy, it’s all good,” Chris says, taking a deep breath before he eases out and then thrusts back in, Rad starting to rock eagerly back against him as he works into a rhythm. Steve shoots a conspiratorial glance over to Brad, shifting a little closer and stroking Rad’s side. Rad moans happily at the touch, then shivers and whines as Steve’s fingers find his nipple and start to rub and tug at the sensitive flesh. Brad, grinning, takes his other side. 

“Shit, guys…” Rad whines, trembling under their hands. The teasing touches have his dick quickly hardening again, nudging eagerly against his belly with each rock of Chris’ hips. 

“C’mon, Ty,” Steve urges, scooting down the bed a little bit to make room for him. “You gotta touch him a little, gonna make poor little Rad here feel like you’re not all hot for him…” Tyler bites his lip and eases closer, though Steve’s words are obviously untrue - his dick is still hard and ready, his eyes almost inexorably drawn to the slap of Chris’ hips against Rad’s ass. Under Steve’s urging Tyler reaches out and starts to play with Rad’s nipple, eyes wide as Rad shudders and moans. 

“Fuck he feels so good,” Chris gasps, rocking eagerly into him now that he’s loosened up around the thickness of his dick. “Thought you guys were - ugh,  _ fuck  _ \- gonna make him come again though.”

“What, are you already gonna come dude?” Brad snorts, looking up from his playing with Rad’s nipples to check on Chris. He’s flushed a deep red, breaths already shaky and desperate. 

“Uh… no,” Chris splutters, deliberately slowing his pace. Rad whines and pushes back against him, Chris hardly having to move at all as he rocks back in a sharp, fast rhythm. 

“Shit dude, Rad’s gonna do all the work for you, look at him go,” Steve laughs. “Here you go bud, let’s just help you along…” He slides his hand down Rad’s chest, finally gripping his dripping cock and jerking in a quick, hard rhythm. Rad’s chest heaves as the pleasure rushes over him, his own rhythm faltering, and when Chris starts rocking into him again he cries out loud and long, spilling onto the messy bedspread. This time he does drop to the bed, only barely managing to turn his head to the side so he can gasp for breath without being smothered by the blankets. 

Only Chris’ hard grip on his hips keeps his ass in place for his increasingly jerky thrusts, his own gasps going high and pitchy before he tenses and groans, more wet heat spilling into Rad’s ass. He whines weakly at the sensation, tail twisting fitfully against the bed as sparks fly over his nerves.

“Woah…  _ wow,”  _ Chris finally gasps, dropping a hand to the bed to steady himself. “Damn, Rad, you’re something else, bro.” Rad gives a soft, appreciative noise at that, though it’s pretty muffled from where his face is squished against the bed. When Chris shakily pulls out the wet sound of it is far louder than Rad’s accompanying whimper, but Tyler still catches it, eyes wide with concern. 

“Is he… I mean, Rad, are you - I dunno if I should,” Tyler says softly. He pets Rad’s side, slick with sweat and still heaving with his rapid breaths. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, dude, you’re really gonna deny Rad that dick of yours?” Brad snorts, rolling his eyes as Tyler flushes and looks away. When Rad effortfully turns his head to look, Tyler’s dick is still very much interested even if he’s having reservations. Which he totally shouldn’t be, Rad’s  _ fine.  _ And Brad is so right. Gods Tyler’s dick is perfect, so long and thick it’s still gonna feel  _ awesome  _ even the way Rad’s ass is right now, so wanting and  _ empty…  _

“Rad?” Steve’s voice sounds a little bit like he’s said Rad’s name more than once at this point, and Rad quickly looks up, head spinning.

“Huh? What?”

“I  _ said,  _ are you good to go?” Steve’s brow creases with concern, which is  _ so  _ not cool right now. 

“Yeah, dude, why not?” Rad grins, lopsided, and then gives a shaky thumbs up. And then he flops over on his side, hopelessly off-balance without the support of both arms. 

“Aw, bro,” Chris laughs, and then he and Steve wrestle him mostly upright. 

“Haha, woah, head rush,” Rad says, giggling. He lets himself be arranged against Steve’s chest, head flopping back against his shoulder. “This is nice.” 

“Yeah, sure is, bro,” Steve says, giving him a quick kiss that Rad purrs into. 

“Oh my gods, we’ve fucked him totally loopy,” Brad snickers. He’s arranged himself against the pillows, idly stroking his half-hard dick. 

“Be nice,” Chris chides, though he’s also smirking in a distinctly self-satisfied way. He nudges Tyler, who startles, eyes lifting from the tangle of Rad and Steve’s limbs. “C’mon Ty, get over there. It looks like someone wants you.” 

And Rad is indeed reaching out towards Tyler pleadingly, a welcoming grin on his lips. As Tyler inches closer he splays his legs wider, his grin widening along with them as Tyler’s gaze automatically drops between them before he looks back up, flushing darkly. 

“Gods, Rad,” Tyler says softly. “Are you sure? I’m not gonna… hurt you or anything?” 

Rad nods eagerly, flailing a hand out to try to catch Tyler’s but missing spectacularly. “Yeah, c’mon, you can feel, I still need it, I promise…” 

Steve has mercy on him and grabs Tyler’s hand instead, guiding it between Rad’s legs to his hole. “Feel that?” he murmurs, his eyes dark and hot as he pushes his finger in alongside one of Tyler’s, Rad whimpering at the easy stretch. “He’s so messy, but still so hot and needy for us…” Steve’s hips start rocking, almost unconsciously, against Rad’s back.

“Y-yeah… oh, oh gods,” Tyler breathes, transfixed as Rad squirms into the push of their fingers. He’s not at all put off by the thick rivulets of come that seep out with each motion - on the contrary, his breath picks up with each lewd squelch. 

“Damn, what are you  _ waiting  _ for,” Brad says loudly, and Chris and Steve both laugh. Tyler just flushes a deeper shade of red, only Rad’s bright, encouraging smile easing him out of his frozen state. 

“Just like that, bro,” Rad says, letting Tyler straddle his tail and scoot up close enough to press the head of his dick against his hole. “Oh - oh, yes, please,” he moans, hands scrabbling aimlessly for something to hold on to as Tyler finally starts to sink in. Steve quickly grabs Rad’s hands before he can scratch either of them too badly, pinning them down to the bed at his sides. The restraint only makes Rad moan louder, squirming back against Steve’s dick, which has quickly become interested in the proceedings again. 

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” Tyler gasps, rocking his hips forward in sharp little jerks. He’s not even in halfway yet, and Rad still feels so  _ full,  _ the thick stretch of him perfect. “Rad, you’re - oh  _ fuck.”  _

“Damn, got our boy Tyler swearing and everything,” Chris remarks, moving a bit closer again so he can get a better view. “Really working your magic on him, aren’t you, Rad?” 

Not listening in the slightest, Rad just whines, “More, more,  _ please  _ more, I need it…” Leaned up against Steve’s chest he can’t get much leverage, just squirming weakly in his hold. 

“It’s a little mean to tease him like that, dude,” Brad remarks, voice remarkably even as he jerks himself off in earnest now, leaning forward to watch the action. 

Tyler makes a sound that’s halfway between a moan and a whimper. “I’m - I’m not trying to tease, it’s just, if I get any deeper, I’ll - I’ll come.” 

Rad’s dick twitches against his stomach, spilling a drop of precome. Clearly he needs to take matters into his own hands. Or tail, that is. 

With a grunt of effort, Rad lifts his tail and loops it deftly around Tyler’s waist, pushing him forward and making him yelp as he’s abruptly surrounded by wet heat. Rad goes delightfully limp as he’s  _ finally  _ filled, almost purring as Tyler gasps, steadying himself on Steve nearly as much as Rad is. 

“Well, shit, I guess Rad’s got it,” Rad hears distantly, but he can’t really be bothered by anything that isn’t the thick length inside of him. 

“Tyyyyyler, c’mon,” he mumbles, giving him another encouraging shove with his tail to ease him back into a rhythm,  _ any  _ rhythm. That seems to knock him out of his stupor, and he quickly starts thrusting in sharp jerks of his hips, mumbling soft, disbelieving curses under his breath. Rad sighs happily and lets his tail fall back to the bed, turning his head to nuzzle at Steve’s neck. His breath picks up, his dick twitching against Rad’s back, and  _ oh  _ he likes that. Rad starts nipping gently at his skin, and finally registers that Steve’s saying something. 

“Rad, Rad, shit, can I - “ Steve releases Rad’s hands to grip his thighs instead, grunting as he hefts them up, spreading them wider. “You want more, right? How about me  _ and  _ Ty, bud, how’s that sound - here, Chris, help a guy out.” 

Chris shifts closer and Rad feels an added pressure at his hole, both him and Tyler gasping as he presses a finger in alongside Tyler’s dick. 

“Oh - oh gods,” Tyler says, and this time Rad doesn’t complain when he stops, trembling with restraint. He’s too busy whining softly with each breath, hastily drawing his tail out of the way to make room. 

“C’mon Rad, use your words buddy,” Chris says softly, nudging another finger at his hole. “You still good? Want more?” 

“Y-yeah, yeah, more, please,” Rad says, nodding fervently as Chris squeezes the second finger in. Mouth falling open, he moans, nonsensical and loud - the added pressure is almost too much, until Tyler takes a shaky hand and grasps his dick, stroking slowly. With a long shudder Rad relaxes, giving Tyler a giddy smile in thanks.  

“Try him now, Steve,” Chris finally says, carefully easing his fingers from Rad and reaching beneath him to line up Steve’s dick. Steve groans as Chris teases the tip against Rad’s hole, almost letting it ease in but stopping just short. Rad whines, chest heaving. 

“S-stop teasing Rad, dude,” Steve says, and Chris snorts. 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s Rad you’re concerned about, bro,” he says, but lets the tip of Steve’s dick start to ease inside anyway. Rad cries out, and they all freeze, watching as he squirms. 

“Hey… hey, why’d you stop…” he mumbles, and they give a collective sigh of relief. Steve slowly rocks his hips up, the three of them moaning in unison as they move together. 

“Unbelievable,” Chris says, rubbing over his own dick now that Steve’s doing fine on his own. “Gods, look at him, you guys…” 

Tyler gives a high, incredulous laugh. “What d’you think I’m doing?” His hands have replaced Steve’s on Rad’s thighs, sweat beading on his face as he tries to hold himself still. 

“Yeah, not much else to look at, dude,” Brad says. “Steve, bro, you can’t really do much under him like that, y’know. Just, like… let him sink down on ya.” His eyes are bright with interest, Brad reaches out to pet over Rad’s stomach, smirking at his shiver of delight before he presses down. 

Rad’s whines grow louder, his head falling back on Steve’s shoulder again, lips moving aimlessly against his skin in almost-kisses. His thighs shake with the strain, only relaxing minutely when Chris reaches out to stroke his dick with his free hand - if renewed squirming could really be classed as  _ relaxing.  _

“Ow ow ow, watch it,” Steve hisses, though his hips still buck up eagerly even as Rad’s teeth worry at his neck. Rad gives an apologetic mumble, letting Steve nudge him away and biting at his own lip instead, shivering with each little increment he sinks down, each added thickness thrilling at his nerves. 

Finally they come to a shuddering stop. All of them are breathing hard now, though none more than Rad, his eyes hazy and unfocused. 

“Holy  _ shit,”  _ Brad says, breaking the tense silence. “Damn, he really did it.” His hand slips between the crush of their sweaty bodies, Rad whimpering as he traces at his rim. 

“I did it?” Rad’s voice is almost woozy, blinking slowly as he looks between them all. 

“Yeah, bro, you sure did, you took them real good,” Chris says, releasing Rad’s dick to rub soothingly over his chest. Rad grins, and then frowns. 

“Why’s no one movin’ then?” he asks, befuddled. “I’d do it, but… like…” He gives a little wiggle and then whines, going sweetly limp. “Nope. I’m made of goo now.” 

“Ty, go on,” Brad says eagerly, nudging at his shoulder. “You heard the man.” 

Tyler bites his lip, then carefully draws back. Rad gasps, Steve quickly hugging him to his chest to keep him secure and burying his face in Rad’s shoulder. “Gods,” Tyler says softly, then rolls his hips forward again. 

At that Rad cries out, his dick twitching against his belly. “More, more,” he murmurs, clawing desperately at Tyler’s shoulders to urge him on. Tyler moans and obliges, rocking in and out in short little thrusts, each one beading more precome at the tip of Rad’s dick. 

“C-can’t - I can’t last like this,” Tyler groans. His body is curling in over Rad’s, muscles shaking with restraint even as he starts to lose his rhythm. “I’m - oh - oh  _ fuck.”  _

With one last rock of his hips, Tyler moans and comes, grinding in deep. Rad gives a punched-out whimper and follows him, his dick pulsing against his stomach, only a few drops left to spill. “Shit,” Steve gasps, and he’s gone too, hips jerking up and making Rad moan weakly as the mess of come fills him to overflowing. 

Rad shudders, still clenching around them sporadically until Tyler can’t take it anymore, pulling back with a wet noise and falling spread-eagled on the bed. No longer stuffing Rad so full, Steve easily slips out too, and he and Chris carefully lay Rad out on his stomach.

“Wow, boys, that was really somethin’,” Brad says, laughing as Tyler still finds it in himself to blush. He clambers over the tangle of limbs on the bed to rub at Rad’s ass, his red skin flushed nearly purple after the treatment it’s gotten in the last hour or so. Rad’s toes curl and he gives a low groan as Brad easily sinks two fingers into him. 

“Aw, dude, really?” Chris says. “Hasn’t he had enough?” 

“I dunno, has he?” Brad says, jerking his dick again, quick and rough. “What’s a little more mess at this point?” He does pull his fingers out, but keeps stroking over Rad’s ass, provoking soft moans with each motion. “What do you think, Rad?” 

“Wanna make you feel good,” Rad mumbles, peeking over his shoulder. 

“Dude, you are too fuckin’ nice,” Chris says, snuggling up to Rad’s side. 

“Am I?” Rad giggles, then shivers as Brad grunts, spilling hot lines of come over his ass. “Makin’ you guys happy is fun.” 

“Yeah, why not?” Brad, panting, flops down on Rad’s other side. “Don’t ruin a good thing, dude.”

“Oh, alright,” Chris says, rolling his eyes. “Need anything, bro?” 

“Well, some water -” Brad starts.

“Not you _ , _ I meant _ Rad _ ,” Chris says, nudging at his shoulder. “Anything, dude? ‘Cause I think in like five minutes we’re all gonna be out for the count. I mean, Ty already is.”

“Mm, just more snuggles,” Rad sighs, letting his head drop to the mattress. In another couple of seconds he’s snoring softly. 

“Aw, cute,” Steve says. He tugs down one of the pillows and slips it under Rad’s head, then curls up behind Brad.

“Yeah, he sure is,” Chris says. He wrestles Tyler closer to their dogpile and then drags the last not-too-damp blanket from the end of the bed over them all. Then there’s quiet, just the soft sounds of their breathing and slight shifts as they get comfortable.

“So what d’you think, same time next week?”

“Go the  _ fuck  _ to sleep, Brad.” 


End file.
